des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantinople World Building
Constantinople World Building: Antonio Valvona-Smith 1803277 Level 30-40 area. After the Re-Enchantment Constantinople(also known as Istanbul) fell into chaos with a black portal opening in the middle of what is now the magic district, this portal being a portal into the Pits of Tartarus, summoning the monsters of ancient Greece into the world. The results of this event being that the Bosporus Strait now splits Constantinople in two. The west side of the river is occupied by those with powers and monsters. with the large population of those who'd opted to control their powers residing on the landmass East of Esenyurt, with those who opt to dull their powers using Disenchanters staying in the areas such as Esenyurt and Avcilar. Over the river is where the non-magic population live. Rather than being typically split into levels of ability it is split into rich and poor. With the land south-east of Pendik belonging to the lower class. and the waterfront area to the east of the river belonging to the upper class members of society along with a large wall on the waterfront itself and along the borders. This was put in place to separate themselves from the Gifted. Magic in this area tends to typically be reinforcement based, increasing a user's strength or defence. Usually done through a magical artefact or prayer. However typical elemental and manipulative spells are used among these. West Side: Lower Class The furthest west side of Constantinople is the poor section of the magic district. Commonly spoken of as the Neo-Labyrinth, where magic goes to die, the area is very run down and hasn't been rebuilt since the initial chaos of the Re-enchantment, buildings and roads are still standing but there are very few habitable homes remaining. The outskirts of the poor magic district is known for the illegal distribution of disenchanters and this does nothing but drive the economy of the area back into the ground whenever it shows promising signs such as powerful Gifted being born or new development ideas for the sector. The low economy leads to large amounts of crime in the area. People are free to come and go as they please with many seemingly being warmly welcomed on the outskirts, however few are able to leave due to how badly the economy drains any who enter. However this is not the only issue, the deepest parts of the Neo-Labyrinth contain many dangerous monsters, in this part of town the streets constantly shift and warp in order to keep monsters trapped within. Over the years monsters began fighting, leaving a select few to wander the area. The main threat that wanders the maze of streets is the Minotaur, which patrols the deepest parts of the Neo-Labyrinth prevents players from being able to leave through the west without first defeating it. However more dangers lie within the Labyrinth than just the minotaur such as Thanatos who tries to drag lost players down to the underworld. Weaker monsters such as Sirens and Echidnas also roam the area to pick off those who wander in. Illegal Disenchanters Found and produced in the outskirts of the Neo-Labyrinth illegal disenchanters' main selling point is fear. A lot of people in the Neo-Labyrinth are made believe their powers are to be feared, this is what drives up the sale of the much cheaper, illegal, disenchanters which are very dangerous to those who use it. The effects of the illegal disenchanters, Often called Drainers, are much more potent than disenchanters and almost sap you completely of your magic abilities, but also contain traces of dopamine in order to get the users addicted to them. West Side: Middle/Upper Class The area east of the Neo-Labyrinth is known as the Magic district. This area stretches out to the riverfront and magic is part of everyone's daily lives, technology such as cars and busses are still used however as you get closer to the waterfront you find those who decide they want to become more in-tune with the source of their magic, adopting some traditions of ancient Greece, such as abandoning technology, women slowly abandoning educational facilities such as schools to be taught by their mothers, and some families having ownership over individuals/families from the Neo-Labyrinth. Some of the more extreme members of the upper class even erected statues to ancient Greek gods and had places of worship built in their homes. Monsters are very rare in the Magic District, as here most monsters have been driven underground into the sewers. However many still try to access the Pits of Tartarus for nefarious reasons. However master level magic is the only way to access this realm. The River. the river that separates the Technological and Magical halves of Constantinople was changed in the Re-enchantment. As magic and mythology was reintroduced to the world the River ran red temporarily and then the colouring drained to a black colour. The river had become the river Styx, crumbling the bridges above it and making the river practically impassable without going through the river itself. East Side: Technology District In the Technology District monsters are domesticated, however due to the distance between the Technology District and the initial summoning of the monsters the monsters, and the river Styx being in the middle, monsters here are much weaker than the ones you'll find in the Magic District. Additionally the Magic district is surrounded by a large wall with only a gate out to the river and an entrance from the north. The buildings in the Technology District are all tall, metal industrial buildings with magic being almost fully abandoned. The main goal of this sector is for people to be able to live their lives the way they did before the Re-enchantment. However this makes the city a prime target for attacks from flying monsters, who come from the Neo-Labyrinth to attack what they see as a defenceless settlement. The Technology District extends out the entire east side of Constantinople and is akin to a modern city centre, those too poor to afford housing either sign up to the army or eventually die on the outskirts of the city, as there is no place for them within the self-titled utopia. While magic isn't an option for defence in the Technology District. The people there have opted to build more advanced weaponry to defend themselves against magical creatures. God killer weapons Dubbed god killers, the weapons humanity has created from parts of monsters are their main line of defence against monster attacks outside of traditional firearms. While traditional firearms are effective in taking out the weaker monsters, the people of the Technology district have had to turn to using such tactics as serrating their blades with harpy claws, or creating clubs from cyclops fingers for a more traditional, however more effect form of combat against monsters.